The Love of a Tuck
by Whisperer in the Wind
Summary: Read the author note
1. Perfect Creature

Authors note: Hey everyone. Well, this story was written by me and a friend of mine, so you might notice changes in writing style throughout the whole way. O.K, I've already seen Tuck Everlasting 3 times, (It's my new favorite movie) but never read the book, but it doesn't really matter, because this isn't based on either. As much as I loved the story, I couldn't think of a new ending because it's been done a thousand different ways by the wonderful authors of Tuck Everlasting section. So, instead, since I had to write something, we took the characters from the movie, and we made a whole different plot. Well, it's somewhat the same, and still really different, just there's no magical spring, and nobody is living eternal. It's just the same characters, same time period, different plot. I hope you like it. Feel free to tell me the story sucked if you hated it, feel free to not even read it. But if you do, I hope you enjoy!   
  
CHAPTER 1: PERFECT CREATURE  
  
Winnie stared dreamily at the stars, wondering what it would be like to escape her stuffy parents and the prison she called home. She turned and looked at her pink, pooffy dress hanging on the wall for tomorrow. She hated the fashions of the 1800s. She wished she could wear pants, and do things like read and study like her father, instead of mastering the art of pouring tea like her mother. Life in the Foster house was overbearing for Winnie. She felt trapped. What she wanted more than anything was to fly away to some distant galaxy and dance on the milky way. She wanted to fall in love with some perfect creature from some unknown planet, and spend all day doing whatever her heart desired.   
  
Perfect creature... The perfect guy ... it was a dream she kept close to her heart. He was her best friend, and oh the adventures they would have. These thoughts constantly danced through her mind. Dashing through the country side together on a horse, meeting together in their favorite spot for a secret picnic, by the river where the willow tree shaded the lilacs, watching the stars like she was now, only while they were in each other's arms. These were her hopes and dreams that no one new about. The only thing that got her through her days.   
  
She finally had to give into her falling eyes. She crawled into bed, pulled up her chenille blanket, and fell into the deepest pits off her best dreams. She woke up with the dawn, as she always did so she could watch the sun come up. It was beautiful. It was the joy and the pain of her day. The joy because of the peace of the dawn, and the pain because it meant another day of lessons and potential suitors. The suitors were all let downs. Her mothers offers of "future husbands" were all neither the romantic or adventurous type she desired. They were all too uptight and chivalrous, like her mother. Today's potential was Tuck. Miles Tuck. He was very handsome and his father was the ambassador of France. They were very rich, and very high class, as her mother so blatantly pointed out, 3 times in the last hour. Because Miles impressed her family so much, many more dates were set up for the two. They were both respectable families, and the Tuck family wanted to see their son just as well off as the Foster's wanted to see their daughter, and to them, it seemed like a perfect fit. Two high class families with two beautiful children. Their parents had stars in their eyes, and soon, so would Miles, who's mind was almost controlled by his parents.   
  
Winnie had never seen her mother so happy when Miles was around. Sure, Winnie liked Miles. He adored her, and she new he would treat her right, and she really liked to see her mother so happy. But there was still something missing. That unspoken adventure. She badly wanted to end the courtship with Miles, but her mother had flat out told her if she screwed this up, she would send her to an all girls catholic school. And Winnie new, not only was that not for her, but once her foot was set in that door, her adventure would be over before it even began. 


	2. He Caught Her Eye

CHAPTER 2: HE CAUGHT HER EYE  
  
Miles and Winnie saw much of each other in the days that followed, not by Winnie's choice of course. One day while strolling down the street, her arm hanging loosely in his, she spotted the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. Maybe around seventeen she thought. Younger then Miles, but probably around her age. He was playing stick ball with the children in the street. He was laughing and refereeing, and the children seemed to be really warmed up to him. She'd never seen a boy his age playing with children when there were girls to be hunted. She was intrigued. For a moment, she thought she caught him staring back at her, but Miles had found what she had been focusing on and drew her attention away from the boy, and the game.   
  
"That's Jesse. He's 17. Very immature for his age. His father says he'll never amount to anything if he continues down the road he's going." Trying to hide her curiosity, she asked him, "What road would that be?"  
  
"The path of darkness my father calls it, but Jesse calls it, The Path of Life. He wants to learn about life."  
  
"Well, I think it's a great ambition." She sad with a smile.  
  
"No man can learn about life. It's just a term for what we are doing right now. Living. If mother nature wanted us to understand it, I'm sure she would've given us a manual. Just look away. There's really nothing to see."   
  
Winnie stared at the boy, her imagination running wild. "How do you know him?" She hid her smile from him this time, taking notice of the upset tone in his voice.   
  
"He's my brother." She looked back at him. "Come Winifred, let me buy you some candy."  
  
She'd noticed a look of pure happiness on Jesse's face. Something she hadn't seen since she was a child. Since the days when she would sneak off and play stick ball with the town boys while her mother was in the bread shop. Miles tugged her arm, and pulled her along. But her thoughts were no longer on the walk. They were on the strange boy named Jesse.  
  
Jesse had seen the girl on his brothers arm. She didn't appear to be at all what he had expected. His brother usually courted stuffy prim and proper girls who had their noses in the air, and always scoffed at the site of himself. But she had looked at him with an interest. That was obvious enough to him because he was an observer. And her nose wasn't in the air at all. She looked straight at him, and the game, as if she wanted to play. He'd never known a girl who'd wanted to play sports before, and he was sure she wanted to play. Not only that, but she was beautiful. With her long brown hair and stunning green eyes. Still, she was with his brother, and his brother dated no kind of girl he wanted to know. But still, he couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. They pleaded with him in a way he couldn't understand.  
  
Miles dropped Winnie off early that day because of the previous business arrangements he had made. "Good night my dear Winifred. Until tomorrow." He kissed her hand, bowed, and never took his eyes off hers. She gave him the pretend smile she had invented when she had been 13, the moment her mother told her she would start taking piano lessons. When he turned, she rolled her eyes and wiped her hand on her dress. She had grown a great annoyance towards Miles. (A/N: Sorry guys, I love Miles I really do, but his character just made the story better. It's good conflict, trust me.) She'd wanted to escape him, but her mother wouldn't allow it, and there was no changing her mind. 


	3. Boys and Waterfalls

CHAPTER 3: Boys and Waterfalls  
  
That evening, an hour before dark, her parents had left for their weekly town meeting, and as usual, Winnie snuck out to wander the woods behind her house on her parents property. The Foster's owned Crystal Woods. Supposedly named after a legend from long ago about a magic crystal that had been made by fairies in the same forest, that was used to make people fall in love. Winnie had found it incredibly romantic.   
  
In the distance, she heard splashing and laughing, and wondered who would be on their property. She quietly crawled up a huge boulder towards the source of the sound. She peered over only to find none other than Jesse Tuck in her watering hole. His clothes were carelessly thrown to the surface, and he was in nothing but his underwear. She blushed. She'd never seen a man this unclothed before. She crawled up to get a closer look. Now, she hadn't seen many chests before, really none, but she was sure that this was a good one. Getting closer, her foot stepped up to much, and she tripped over her dress, and fell into the watering hole made by the waterfall behind it, startling Jesse.   
  
Winnie quickly recovered from her embarrassment, and scrambled to the surface, cheeks flaming red. "Going for a swim?" He asked not even trying to hold back his laughter. He found it incredibly funny that a prim and proper girl had fallen into a watering hole before his eyes, and spying on him nonetheless. In hopes to escape from any further embarrassment, she started to run, but something inside her was telling her to stay. Something was telling her that the adventure she was waiting for was right there in that pond, and she turned around and bravely said, "Yes!" She stuck her nose up in the air, her way of showing off, and not revealing any vulnerability, and she climbed to the top of the waterfall, and made a perfect dive into the pond. She came up to a shocked Jesse. "You've done that before, haven't you?"   
  
"I refuse to answer that."  
  
"Why were you spying on me?"  
  
"I was not spying on you."  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Was not. Why were you on my property?"  
  
"This is your property?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Winifred Foster, and my parents own these woods."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. And by the way, Winifred does not fit a girl who dives off waterfalls." She looked down embarrassed, but a smile spread across her face. "Winnie. Your name is Winnie. Yes, that's better."  
  
Winnie blushed. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"My brother. Miles." There was a long silence, and he broke it. "Will you meet me here tomorrow?"   
  
They stared for a long time and a million and one thoughts raced through her mind, but they all came back to one answer, "Yes. What time? I don't know when I can come?"  
  
"I'll be here all day!" 


	4. Gossip with Red Hair

CHAPTER 4: GOSSIP WITH RED HAIR  
  
Winnie woke up with the dawn again the next morning, and for the first time, did not feel the pain of the day. She was actually looking forward to it. She held so much anticipation about seeing Jesse. He was on her mind constantly. She had dreamt about him all night. She dreamt they had gone to England, and someone else was pouring tea for them, and she dreamt they went to Germany, and she got to drink real bear, and when they got drunk, they ran naked in the beaches, and in the freeze of the water. In her dreams he brought her so much. In her dreams, he gave her the adventure she had been dreaming about.   
  
She sat up in her bed, and ran through her mind her schedule, so she would know the perfect time to sneak away to go see Jesse. "Shoot." She thought. She was busy all day. "Oh well. I'll make time." She said quietly to herself. "Time for what?" Her mother answered as she walked into her bedroom door. "Sorry to barge in on you like this, but you've got a busy day."  
  
Winnie got up and put on her ugly yellow dress, had her breakfast, brushed her teeth, her maid did her hair, then she soaked herself in perfume, played piano for an hour, had an hour of her lessons on etiquette. Her morning ritual. By noon she was primed and proper, and ready to go out into the world. Well, her mothers world anyway. She played croquet with the other high class girls at 12:30, and after they stood around and she tried to ignore their gossip. Though looking like she was listening always made her mother happy.  
  
"You'll never believe who I saw at the beauty parlor getting a wig," said the short stubby brunette. "Martha Birch."  
  
"No." Chanted the others in disbelief.   
  
"Doesn't her dad own the candy factory?" Asked the tall eloquent red head, who really was the most proper of them all, and she fed on gossip.  
  
"I thought Eleanor's family owned the candy shop." The blond said clearly making fun of Eleanor's weight." She really was the most beautiful of the three. Joe had never really compared herself to other girls, or even really thought about her beauty. She new she was beautiful because many people told her so, but she never really cared. And at the moment, her mind was on Jesse Tuck, so she continued to ignore the others.  
  
"Bight you're tongue Vivian." Replied the red head. "Poke fun at someone who's not here. It makes life easier."  
  
Eleanor was glaring at Vivian now. The red head put a sympathetic hand on her back, but only in order to keep the peace. Everyone new that if Eleanor had been gone, the red head would have plenty mean things to say about her. She was the meanest and wittiest girl Winnie had ever met. She was always nice to your face, but the way she talked about people behind their backs almost scared Winnie. Sometimes she'd wondered if the read head had talked about her behind her back. She didn't really care, but she wasn't someone Winnie wanted angry at her.   
  
"So, Winifred, tell us about your new beau." The red head asked her. Winnie stared at her for a while. The red head was studying her intently. Her eyes piercing like night eyes that stare at you in the woods. They were so dark, almost black. In that moment, Winnie was so fearful she new about Jesse. But how? How could she know? "Miles really is a dream."  
  
Winnie let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, he's quite a catch."  
  
"You know, I heard from Suzy Lies that you too have been seen around town everyday." Vivian stated.  
  
"Yeah, and Amy Knoes said that she's sure you two have become serious." Eleanor poked in trying to get some of the action.   
  
Winnie felt trapped. They were all staring at her, moving in like a pack of lions. What could she do? Should she lie? Tell the truth?   
  
"His father's rich you know Winifred. But, I'm sure you already knew that. Any girl would be lucky to marry into his family." The red head's glare was getting sharper. She was still trying to read Winnie.   
  
"If you'll excuse me ladies, I think I'm coming down with fever. Please." She stared to walk back to her mother, until the red head said a little louder, "Have you girls ever seen the boy that plays with the children in the street?" Winnie stopped, turned around and stared back at them. "Oh yeah." Said Eleanor. "He's quite a rebel." Winnie took a few steps closer. Then Vivian chimed in. "Yeah, but have you seen how gorgeous he is. Not very many that handsome coming around anymore." The red head took note of Winnie's presence. She stared at her as she spoke, and never took her eyes off Winnie. "Yes, yes he is quite a looker, but don't you know who he is?" No body moved. "He's Miles Tuck's little brother. It's like pure black and white don't you think. No one could ever know just by looking at them. A boy like that is bound to screw up his families honor. It's a wonder he hasn't yet. No wonder they don't talk about him, or ever be seen with him. I hear they keep him in a cellar when they go out somewhere. I imagine they locked him up just yesterday. He was gone all evening. I saw him, in the town center playing stick ball, and then he left later that day." Her eyes were still on Winnie. "I saw you too Winifred, with Miles, going into the candy shop. Anyway, a little while later, Jesse left, and no one saw him later that day. My parents went to his parents house for a business party, and they were looking for him, but he was no where to be seen." Winnie started to walk away, but she could feel the red heads eyes piercing her back. "I heard he's dangerous. I heard he's killed a man before. That's why they lock him up. They let him out on special privilege, but they don't talk about him because of that."  
  
The read head was speaking loudly, but Winnie was far enough away to where she couldn't hear her anymore. No, she really was feeling sick. She ran up to her mother. "Mom I'm terribly ill. I'm going home." Tears were starting in her eyes and she ran away. Her mother got up to follow, but Winnie knew she wouldn't leave. Her mother could never be that rude. 


	5. The Crystal Cave

CHAPTER5: THE CRYSTAL CAVE  
  
When Winnie got home she flew down to her bed, and cried for a while. She was so confused. But she had to see Jesse. The urge inside her was stronger than her fear, and so she left. She ran to the watering hole, and found him at the top of it staring up at the sky. Without looking down at her he shouted, "I knew you'd come."  
  
"Jesse Tuck, what are you doing?" She giggled.   
  
He looked down at her, and smiled from ear to ear. Then without warning, jumped off the waterfall into the pond. Winnie watched carefully waiting for him to come up, but he didn't. She stared and stared for what seemed like forever, but still no Jesse. She kicked off her shoes and dove in. She looked under the water, but he was no where to be seen. Then she heard his voice. "Over here!'' The voice was coming from behind the waterfall. "Jesse?" She called out. "Come back." He called to her. She went to the side of the waterfall, and walked as far back against the rock as she could, until she felt and opening and crawled in.   
  
Before her, stood rock that went back so far you could fit 10 people just standing there. He was waiting for her, but she didn't come close to him. He didn't push it. "Isn't this amazing? There's more?" He started climbing the rocks. Winnie had never known of this before, and she had lived here her whole life. She followed him up the rocks, but it took her a little longer to get up. "I hate dresses." She muttered to herself. When she got to the top, there was another opening, and behind it, was a cave. Her jaw dropped, and she stared in awe. Suddenly, she had remembered what the read head said, and imagined this a place Jesse would keep all the bodies he killed. She started to back up, until she had come to the edge of the cliff without even realizing it. Jesse ran to her, and grabbed her hand just as she began to stumble. She shrieked, and soon she was in his arms. He held her there for a second, and they stared at each other. She saw something in his eyes, something magical. And she new, right there that those girls were just crazy. There was nothing wrong with him. Nothing.   
  
She let him take her hand, and he lead her through the cave. There was little light, but just enough to make her way around. "This is where the crystal is." He told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The crystal that the fairies made. They had a secret way in that no one knew about, and they knew it would be safe in here, because fairies can't get their wings wet, and so bad fairies would never find it."  
  
She found it silly to hear a grown boy talking about fairies, good and bad, and crystals, but all she could ask was, "Have you ever seen it?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, and just led her on. There were puddles on the ground in certain places. She was amazed by the beauty of the place. She wished there had been stars inside the cave. It was huge. It must have run under the whole forest she thought.   
  
He continued. "Look on that wall." Winnie looked up at a wall that was covered in drawings of fairies flying about working on something. Then she saw, on the wall, a drawing of the crystal. She went up and put her hand on the picture. Jesse came up and put his hand over hers. They looked at each other. They stared as they felt the electricity that flow between them. 


	6. Never Take my Freedom

CHAPTER 6: NEVER TAKE MY FREEDOM  
  
That night, she woke up to her name being called from somewhere in the room. She opened her eyes, and saw a face peering in her window. "Jesse?" She called out. Her heart raced, and she quickly got out of bed to meet him. She kneeled before her window, and they were face to face. "I saw you in town with my brother the other day." He calmly told her.  
  
"I saw you too."  
  
"My brother speaks of nothing but you. I think he's in love with you."  
  
She stared out blankly. "I do not love him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"He's rich, he's handsome, and he's going places. Isn't that what every girl wants?"  
  
"That's not what I'm looking for."  
  
"What are you looking for Winnie?"  
  
She stared deep into his eyes. She was quiet for what seemed like forever, and finally replied, "For someone to climb up my window."  
  
They smiled at each other. She looked deep into his eyes, and saw things she'd never seen before. She could almost feel the adventure running through them. She wanted more of it. Wanted everything he had to offer.   
  
She took Jesse by surprise when she kissed him. But he didn't hold back. Instead, he pushed his body up, close enough to fall in, and this took Winnie by surprise. She pulled back, a little dazed by her first kiss, and at the same time, amazed and overjoyed.   
  
"So, how are you going to break it to my brother?" He asked her abruptly. Her smile faded quickly. "That's not the problem." She responded. "Then what is it?" He asked. "My mother. She'll send me away if I ruin this. I don't want to leave. Not to an all girls catholic school." Winnie made a face of absolute disgust, and Jesse had to laugh. "It's not funny." She chuckled giving him a playful shove.   
  
He stared at her for a while, as if trying to find words to stay. His smile got bigger, and full of confidence, as he built up all the energy he'd had in him, and in one breath almost yelled, "Then run away with me Winnie!" He was so animated he'd almost fell off the window. She grabbed his shirt as he caught his balance then pulled him into her room. She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming by chance to wake up her parents.   
  
"What do you mean run away with you? I've only known you two days."  
  
"But you can't tell me you didn't feel anything. Winnie, ever since I saw you that day in town, I just new, new something was special about you. I felt something calling inside me saying that I was going to see you again, and I did, at the pond. Winnie. I can't stand it at my house. I'm trapped in there. My parents are trying to make me someone I'm not, and with or without you I'm leaving to see the world. I'd just prefer to be with you. I'm going back to Paris, then I'm traveling to Germany from there to stay with my Uncle. He hates my dad, and would do anything to spite him. We can stay there until I get enough money, and then we'll go to Italy, and China, and anywhere you want to go. I don't want to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or the next mayor. I'm not like my brother. I refuse to be caged and tamed. I'm going to be free Winnie." He was on his knees now making wide motions with his arms. "Free." His voice became calm, and he cupped her face in his hands. "Be free with me."  
  
For the first time in her life, she saw something in his eyes she knew her mother would have seen. It was crazy. Something she could only dream could work out. She new it couldn't, but she new he couldn't be tied down, and there was no sense in trying to get him to stay there with her. "No, Jesse. No. I can't live like that. I want to, but I'm only 17, and I'm just a girl."  
  
"But you're not just a girl. You dove off a waterfall. You've got fire in your spirit Winnie. I know it. I sense it. You need adventure. Don't tell me you haven't been craving adventure your whole life." He just stared at her as she looked away. Feeling reality he got up and crawled out the window. Took one last look at her. "I'm leaving at the end of the week. I'll give you till then to decide what you really want. Just know, I'd never let anything happen to you. I'd protect you if I had to give my life doing it. I'd never let you go hungry. I have money Winnie. I have everything I need, except freedom, and that's what I'm going to get. On Friday, I'll be at the train station at noon. I'm leaving with or without you. Please see me again. Let me show you who I am. Tomorrow, at 5, meet me at the pond." "But I..." Winnie started to say, but Jesse was already gone. "...Have a date with your brother tomorrow." She said dejectedly and turned to go home. 


	7. Playing Miles

CHAPTER 7: PLAYING MILES  
  
The next morning was another date with Miles. She stared at herself in the mirror along time that morning, trying to figure out who she was. "You know what you want Winnie." She told herself. "Why don't you take it? You spent your whole life waiting for last night, and it was offered to you on a silver platter. You're becoming your mother Winnie. Traitor."  
  
She got dressed and headed downstairs surprised to see Miles waiting for her, with a bouquet of flowers. "I know I'm early, but your mother told me you weren't feeling well, and I was determined to make you feel better. I'd like you to come meet my family tonight Winifred, and then I have tickets to the opera in Franklin. I don't know if you've ever been there, but the drive is only an hour away.   
  
She smiled, almost genuinely this time. He was very sweet. She took his arm, and her mother took the flowers, and they headed to his house. The Tuck residence was astoundingly huge. It reminded Winnie of a castle. He opened the door and they walked in. "Hello?" He called out, and like a flash, appeared Jesse Tuck to greet them. "Jesse, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I live here remember? Besides, I wanted to meet the famous Winnie everyone's been talking about. "It's Winifred, Jesse Tuck. She likes Winifred." She stared up at Miles. Something stared gnawing inside her. She stared back at Jesse, who stared back with all too knowing eyes. "Let me take your coat," he offered. She was reluctant, but Miles told her it was fine. Hesitantly she gave Jesse the coat, and as they walked forward, she looked back at him standing by the door.  
  
Miles led her to the sitting room. "Why don't you wait here while I go see if Mother is ready." he stated rather than asked. "Mother?" Winnie questioned. "Why yes of course. I asked to her be our chaperone. Though walking alone in the daytime in town is perfectly fine, together in a darkened room alone Winifred? I wouldn't want any harm come to your reputation." He smiled lovingly at her, turned and closed the door behind him.  
  
Winnie plopped herself down an nearby settee, with a look of anything but anticipation on her face. "Wonderful," she thought. "A whole night with Mrs. Tuck." Winnie rolled her eyes. Mrs. Tuck embodied everything that Winnie was supposed to be, and ultimately what she hated. Mrs. Tuck, the esteemed ambassador's wife. Mrs. Tuck, the hostess. And, her favorite, Mrs. Tuck, the wife who knew how to please her husband, run a household, raise her children and still have time for tea with the Committee To Feed Poor , of which she was president. And of course, seeing how Winnie was soon to be her daughter in-law, Mrs. Tuck had taken it upon herself to groom Winnie to follow her footsteps. " Winifred, dear, always sit upright, a lady of stature must never slouch." " Winifred, dear, what is that hanging from your head?! It must certainly not be a ... oh to even think it is a ... Braid! Young ladies your age must never wear braids! Winifred put your hair up with this pin immediately! To think my son saw you like that...." Every time Winnie saw her all she said was " Winifred, dear" followed by her latest indiscretion. It was ten times worse than her lessons with her mother, and Winnie had grown a new abhorrence towards her name.  
  
As Winnie sat pondering the night ahead she heard soft, familiar laughter coming from behind her. She turned with a smile and looked up at Jesse. "How did you get in here? I know I would have heard the door open." "My little secret." He said with a grin. "Let's just say I got here quick enough to see the lovely look on your face when my brother announced his plans for the evening." Now the grin had turned into the full blown smile that Winnie loved so much. Winnie blushed, but instead of dropping her head to hide it, as she normally would, she stood to face Jesse, pink cheeks and all. "You are very pretty when you're embarrassed," Jesse said "I'll have to make sure to embarrass you more often." He said with a wink. And turned toward the window. "Jess!" Winnie called after him. Turning at the sound of the shortened , much more familiar version of his name, he smiled. "Where are you going?" Winnie asked walking to him. "My little secret." Jesse said and disappeared behind the pulled back drape. Winnie laughed and went to move the drape when the door opened.  
  
Winnie whirled around to see a distraught Miles standing at the doorway. "Miles?" Winnie asked. "What hap..." Miles cut her off. "Mother's ill." He said. "We can't go to the Opera with out a chaperone, and if we don't leave soon we will miss the first act!" He nearly cried. "Well I'm sure we can find someone else to come, what about your father?" Winnie asked trying to hide her relief that her nightmare had suddenly disappeared. "Away on business." Miles responded sullenly. "Then again," Thought Winnie, "If he is going to act like this all night, maybe my nightmare has just begun." A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "I'll go." it said from the doorway. Both Miles and Winnie looked up. There stood a calm Jesse leaning up against the door post. "I'll go," He repeated, "If you're really in a jam." "Absolutely not." Miles stated and resumed his sulking with his head in his hands. Winnie looked at Jesse and Jesse flashed her a grin that said "I know you wanted to go with me." Winnie turned and approached Miles. With her best acting skills she dropped to the floor and on her knees looking up at him she asked. "Miles, dear, why don't we go with him. I really was looking forward to going to the opera...with you." She nearly choked on those last two words. Miles looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Really?" he asked. Winnie forced a smile and nodded. "Well then, how quickly can you get ready?" He asked Jesse not bothering to look at him. "I'll be down in no time." Jesse said with another secret smile for Winnie and then turned to go change. "Boy what a night this will be." Winnie thought as Miles helped her to her feet. 


	8. Cindertuck

CHAPTER 8: CINDERTUCK  
  
Winnie and Miles were waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance room for Jesse. Winnie loved the room. It was round, and there was a chandelier hanging above them. The door was huge. About 2 times the height of the two standing there. The wood came from some rare tree in France. The walls were egg white, and the floor was a gray tile, with a swirl painted in the middle. She'd never been in a house quite like this before. Even her own, one of the fanciest in town wasn't even close to the beauty of the Tuck residence. She stared, imagining herself in some distant far away castle with Jesse. They would roam it looking for secret passageways, and the statues of the knights would follow them when they weren't looking. They'd have ladies in waiting, and brave knights would fight for her.   
  
"Winifred?" Miles interrupted her thoughts. "I swear Winifred, sometimes I don't know where your head is." He put a hand on her arm. "Why don't you like me Winifred?"  
  
She stared in disbelief. "Don't be silly Miles Tuck, of course I like you, it's just that I..."   
  
"Great. That's all I needed to hear. I'll be right back. I forgot the tickets. I believe they're in father's study. I'll be back."  
  
She watched him off. Winnie was still a little dizzy over what had been said. That had been her chance, her chance to tell him how she really felt, and all she did was dig herself a deeper hole. She tried to take her mind off it. She thought about the opera. She had never been to one before. She thought about the colors, and the music, but her thoughts all led back to Jesse who was now at the top of the stairs waiting for her to look up at him. Staring at the floor, a feeling crawled around inside her. She perked up her head, and turned her attention to the top of the stairs. There he was, standing as she'd never seen him before. His hair wet and combed back, his suit primed and un-wrinkled. And his smell, the fluorescent scent reached her all the way at the bottom of the stairs. For once, he didn't look dirty from the day, but it was as if he bathed in the stars, rolled in a field of flowers, and bought a ticket to dance on the milky way. His hand clutched the guard rail, and he gracefully floated down the stairs. Each step was light and soundless, and the whole time, he never took his eyes off her. There she stood, beautiful as ever, in her long red velvet dress, her hair pulled up like she was a grown woman of society, and her smile, that she had returned to his own, sparkled. It was a smile he'd never seen from her before. Nor anyone. Their eyes locked every moment, not once blinking. Not once straying away. She thought of the crystal. She could see it in his bright eyes. She could feel it running through her blood. The moment seemed to last forever, until he finally reached the bottom step, and he kept coming. He got closer and closer to her, and when the time came that he was standing right in front of her, he took her hand, and kissed it. He held his lips in place on her white gloves, never taking his eyes off hers. When he let go, she let her hand float there aimlessly for a while, then retracted it to her side. "You've never looked more beautiful then you do tonight." Returning from her daze she smiled brightly and replied, "Why Jesse Tuck, I'm flattered, and I do believe I have never seen you so jazzed up in all the time I've known you. Why, until this night, I didn't think it was possible."   
  
"Thanks." He said sarcastically. "It really suits us well don't you think? Maybe we could make a habit of it. Adventurers by day, class by night?"  
  
She smiled at him. She wanted to kiss him, but she new there were boundaries in this house. The moment would have been perfect, romantic. And if he had pulled her in at that moment, she would have kissed him. Right there.   
  
Miles walked in just then. "Well what have we here? I don't believe it little brother. You know, I truly didn't think you could pull it off, but I have to admit, I was sure was hoping."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jesse asked nervously.  
  
"You, you looking all, well, your status. It's quite a relief actually. Just one less thing I have to worry about tonight."  
  
"Oh Miles, I believe you have more to worry about than you know. With your date being as beautiful as she is, someone's bound to come up and snatch her away." He gave Winnie a sly smile, but she looked down to the floor with fear of revealing any give away sign on her face.   
  
"They can try, but it's not going to happen to my Winifred."  
  
"Your Winifred? You take my warning too lightly."  
  
"And you take me too lightly. Let's go shall we? Let's enjoy the night ahead of us. Winifred?" Miles held out his arm, and Winnie reluctantly took it. 


	9. Tuck of the Opera

CHAPTER 9: TUCK OF THE OPERA  
  
Miles walked out with her first, leaving the door for Jesse to close. He helped her into the carriage and sat across from her. Jesse crawled in the door and took his seat next to Winnie. The trip down there went by quickly. Jesse and Winnie had talked and laughed so much while Miles had read the paper.  
  
When they got there, Jesse opened the door and helped her out. He shut the door before Miles could get out, and Winnie, so intent on Jesse, had not noticed. Miles got out, and hurried to Winnie, stealing her arm from Jesse. Jesse followed behind them mocking Miles as he explained the origin of the theater. "You'll love it Winifred. I know you will." She cringed. She hated the way he said her name. He had said it so much, it had become worn out to her. She wished she could hear Jesse call her Winnie again.  
  
Lots of people had gathered at the theater. When Miles turned to talk to a man dressed similar to him, Jesse whispered in her ear, "Pretend were in Paris. Imagine your the queen, and Miles is the king, and I am the knight protecting you, that you are secretly in love with." Changing his tone to a more middle ages one, he softly whispered in her ear, "this night was set up in your honor your majesty. Enjoy it Winnie."  
  
Miles turned back around and they headed up the stairs to the personal seats, that rose above the rest, and cost more money to get. The lights turned out, and the curtains opened. A woman began to sing. Winnie had never heard such power come out of a woman's voice before. She seemed strong, independent. Winnie wanted to be her. Jesse leaned into Winnie ear. "She's talking about a young beautiful girl who fell in love with a poor boy, but her parents wouldn't allow her to see him, because they were poor too, and they needed her to marry rich. They already have a family picked out, and they found themselves in love because the son was so in love with the daughters beauty, and the rich family agreed to the marriage."   
  
"Jesse," Miles interrupted, "be quiet. Were trying to listen."  
  
Jesse and Winnie both giggled. Jesse leaned back so that Miles could not see him, and whispered quieter. "So they make plans to run away. She agrees because she loves him so much. They have true love. But on their way out, somehow the rich son finds out, and he hires someone to kill the poor boy. When the daughter finds out, she makes a deal with the son. She tells him that if he lets the poor boy live, she will marry him."  
  
"Does she? Does she marry him?"  
  
"They get to the wedding. And right before she says I do, he charges into the church on white horse, and realizing what she must do in her heart, she runs to the horse, and he pulls her up, and they ride off into the sunset. The play just shows that true love conquers all."  
  
The girl walked off stage, and the play began. They showed another girl singing out her window, crying, and a boy dressed in rags watching her from outside, immediately falling in love with her. Winnie smiled at the purity and the love displayed between the two. Just then, Miles took Winnie's hand. She looked down, and so did Jesse. She couldn't pull herself away. His grip felt dangerous. She felt as if she were being thrown into another prison, and if she let go, she might be killed. So she looked at neither of them, and continued to stare out at the opera. But Jesse kept looking. Kept analyzing her reluctance to let go. He finally, in spite of his anger, turned his attention to the performance, but his thoughts were else where. 


	10. Keeping Miss Foster

CHAPTER 10: Keeping Miss. Foster  
  
After the opera, Winnie and Jesse waited quietly for Miles to finish mingling with all the other important people. Winnie tried to talk to Jesse but he ignored her, or he'd glare at her, or just not look at her at all.  
  
Finally, as they were all set to go, Winnie looked out the window for Jesse who was walking towards the front of the carriage. "Aren't you riding with us Jesse?" She called to him. "No," he answered. "I always found the atmosphere out here less stuffy than inside. Don't you think Winifred?" And with that he crawled up with the driver. "Pay him no mind." Miles told her. "He's not worth fussing over."  
  
"He's your brother. Don't you care for him the least bit?"  
  
"Of course I do. Don't think me wicked dear Winifred. I've done all I can to help him, but he's useless. He refuses to live in this world. That's his choice. He needs to make his own mistakes. He's still a child Winifred. Just a child."  
  
After that there wasn't much said for the hour drive. He dropped Winnie off without even letting her say goodnight to Jesse. They stood on her porch for a while, and she waited impatiently for him to leave. "Do you know how powerful I am Winifred?" She stared at him confused. "I'm rich, and I'm handsome, and I'm far from vain. I know how you look at my brother, how you admire him. I wish you wouldn't. Not because it makes me jealous, but because he's dangerous. He has nothing to offer you Winnie. Nothing." His voice was a mix of concern and warning. "I can give you the world, if you'd just have me."  
  
"I can't Miles." She'd said it. She'd finally said it. She knew it was over now. She new she could finally escape him.  
  
"Well, that really doesn't matter does it? You really don't have a choice. You can't fight this my dear Winifred, you're only a girl, and soon, I will make you my girl. If you even try to get out of this, I will ruin you, and I will ruin your parents. You'll have no place left in this town, and your family will be looked upon in shame. They wont even let your family, or the generations following be buried here. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
And with that he left. She couldn't move. She was frozen. The night was warm, but her blood froze stiff in her body. Then, like a bolt of lightning, a feeling aroused and she took off to the watering hole. When she got there, she found Jesse sitting on the boulder. Part of her wasn't even surprised. He sighed and brought his glare down from the sky to the water.   
  
"Jesse I..."  
  
"Without even looking up he responded calmly, but angrily, "How could you let him touch you like that? How could you, and then even dream of what we had."  
  
"What we have Jesse."  
  
"What we have... We still have it? Than run away with me Winnie." He had moved, and was now face to face with her. He stared at her, his expression gentler now.  
  
"You scare me like this." She told him.  
  
"Winnie, don't you know I love you? Don't you know I would do anything for you? Don't you know how completely amazing I think you are? Run away with me Winnie. Don't become his practical wife. You're not practical, you're not meant to slave away for someone all day, and not be respected. I can see you Winnie. I see you." And with that, pushed his lips against hers and held her face tightly. He breathed her in, and caressed her neck, and her back, and he tried to give her all he could, tried to make her feel all he had for her... and she did.   
  
"I can't Jess. I'm sorry." She said crying, as their lips parted.  
  
He let her go. He backed up slowly without being able to speak. She turned and ran. Ran all the way back to her house without stopping. When she got to her room, she jumped on her bed, and covered her head with her pillow, and tried not to wake her parents with her tears. She thought about Miles, what he had told her, she thought of Jesse. He was leaving tomorrow. How could she survive without him? She thought of the crystal. The electricity that had gone through their bodies when they both put their hands on it. And she thought Paris and Italy, and Ireland, and he thought of the children, and the red head, and of wigs, and of candy, and of all her poofy dresses, and she thought of marriage. Her thoughts stopped there. Marriage. With the wrong man, marriage meant the end. She could feel her life coming to an end. She wanted to end everything, right there, but instead she closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep, for the first time. 


	11. Dark Secrets of Eve

CHAPTER 11: DARK SECRETS OF EVE  
  
She wanted to sleep in the next day. She didn't want to wake up and remember the events of the night before. She didn't want to come to the realization, that by the end of the day, Jesse would be out of her life forever. And she didn't want to find out, that today she would have to grow up. The adventure was gone. But she did wake up, with the dawn, as she always did. In her quiet thoughts of the morning, as she stared out at the beautiful colors of six A.M, she felt no joy. Her mind whispered attempted comforts to her. She made herself believe that the only reason she held onto Jesse this week was because she wanted adventure, and she was now ready to leave her childhood fantasies, and become Mrs. Tuck.   
  
She looked in the mirror. "High," she said to herself. "I'm Mrs. Tuck. My husband and I are so happy you could meet us today, unfortunately, Jesse has become ill, and I'm afraid we have to cancel because I need to stay by his side until he meets recovery."   
  
"Stupid," she thought to herself. "How on earth is this going to help me get over him?"   
  
She continued to stare in the mirror. She wondered if her mother had ever experienced this. She highly doubted it. "Right mom. You, in love? You wouldn't allow it. You'd send yourself to an all girl Catholics school."  
  
"Winifred!" Winnie cringed at the sound of her name being called by her mother. She entered her room without knocking, as usual, and right away went to Winnie's closet examining her clothes. "Oh, nothing will do. We'll have to take you to the Gab's store and get a new dress for you."  
  
"Mother, what are you doing up? You're never up this early."  
  
"Well Winifred, we have to be up early. We have to get you ready."  
  
"Ready? For what?"  
  
"Well, for your wedding honey. Here, put this one on, and hurry. We're leaving in an hour, and we still have lots to do. I'll send Eve to help you with your corset."  
  
Winnie couldn't move. She stood there helpless, motionless, speechless.   
  
When the sound of voices down stairs brought her back to reality, she crept down the hall to see what was taking place. There were flowers all over her house, and food was being delivered and brought into the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide, as she watched her mother direct men and women where to place everything. Then her mother yelled, "Winnie Foster, you have 5 minutes to get down here ready to help. This is your wedding child."  
  
Winnie jumped as a strong hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into her room. She turned to see Eve, the maid quickly undressing Winnie. "This is such great excitement Miss. Foster. I can't believe I've known you since before you were born, and here you are, getting wed."  
  
Winnie tried to look Eve in the eye, but she was moving so fast, Winnie really couldn't see anything. She still couldn't speak, but her mind was gradually processing all the events of the morning. Eve put on Winnie's corset, and turned her around so she could tie it. "My miss, how do you feel, this being so sudden?" Her words were deceptive. Winnie could sense something behind them, something other than the question.  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Yes?" Eve's words were melancholy now, and forcing a note of sympathy.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Eve's hands slowed down on the corset. "Yes miss. Once." No one spoke, and Winnie waited for her to elaborate. "By the name Barstow. Oh, he was a handsome man he was." She smiled at her memories, slowing down the tying even more. "My Henry was beautiful, inside and out. He knew so much poetry, and I'd listen to him as he'd recite it to me for hours under our favorite tree in Gosford Park. 'Mia the Heart of Stoney Creek' was my favorite. He never said anything, but I knew it was about me."   
  
Winnie smiled trying to imagine it all. "What happened?"  
  
Her smile faded. Winnie couldn't see it, but she could feel it in the change of tine in her voice. "We made plans. He didn't really have any family, and my mother was such a free spirit, she encouraged me. She too, had once been in love."  
  
Winnie thought of her own mother, who she knew would never encourage her in that way.   
  
"He packed what little he had and we planned to meet at Bakers Corner. He had enough money to get us a carriage ride to a boat heading to France. He had a cousin who worked in the steaming room, and could get us on. I packed the two dresses I owned, a hair brush, and my Bible, and waited for him on Bakers Corner… For 7 hours." She finished tying the corset, and Winnie turned around and stared wide eyed at a girl who's story she'd made up in her head a thousand times, but never once came close to this. She didn't know what to say, and Eve gave Winnie a reassuring smile, but sadness filled her eyes. "It's O.K miss. It was a long time ago."  
  
Winnie wanted to hold back her tongue, but her curiosity got the best of her. "What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know Winnie." Winnie couldn't move. Eve had never called her Winnie before. Winnie wanted to touch her. She wanted to give her a comforting hand. But she couldn't bring herself to it, and she slowly walked to her bed, and pulled her dress over her head. "You're not in love with Mr. Tuck are you?"  
  
"Oh but I am Eve. I really am."  
  
Eve shook her head in disappointment and walked to the door. "Eve?"  
  
"Yes Miss. Foster?"  
  
"Why did you agree to run away with him? Weren't you scared?"   
  
"Of course Miss. Foster, but true love conquers all." Winnie looked down, but Eve knew what she had been thinking. She walked over to her, and put her hands on Winnie's shoulders. "Listen to me Winnie. True love is only when two people love each other. It can't be one or the other. I made myself believe I had only been in love with his poetry, but I knew it was alive. So either, Henry didn't love me, or he's still trying to find his way back to me. Keep this to yourself Miss. Foster but sometimes I can feel him calling to me. I can still hear his voice whispering for me to hold on, which is why I remain an unmarried woman. If you listen to your heart, it will guide you." With that she quickly walked out of Winnie's room, leaving her unable to speak. 


	12. Many Flowers, No Jesse

CHAPTER 12: MANY FLOWERS, NO JESSE  
  
"WINIFRED!" Her mother screamed. Winnie ran downstairs, hair still down, which won disapproving looks from her mother. "We don't have time to do anything about your hair. I want you to help in the kitchen, and then we are going to get your dress."  
  
After an hour of kitchen duty, the house became completely stocked with gifts and flowers and food. Miles had come buy earlier, and pulled Winnie aside. "I know this all is coming as a shock to you, but my father wants me married now. I'm perfectly fine with it anyway. I mean, the assurance of knowing you can't pull some stunt to get away from me is perfect. I invited all your friends Winnie. Your mother told me who they are. All of high society will be there. It will be a good opportunity for you to be aquatinted with them seeing as how they will become your companions for the rest of your life with me." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at 10:30 Winnie."  
  
"The weddings at 10:30?"  
  
"Yes, it has to be. I have to leave on business at 12, and you'll need the rest of the day to move your things into my parents home."  
  
"I'm going to live with your parents?" Winnie already didn't want to marry him, but the situation wasn't making it any easier on her either.  
  
"Yes, of course. Don't worry Winnie. They love you." He turned to leave. "By the way Winnie, I asked Jesse if he'd be there." She anxiously awaited the rest of the sentence as he smiled at her evilly, and teasingly. "He won't." 


	13. Dresses and Red Heads

CHAPTER 13: DRESSES AND RED HEADS  
  
Winnie walked into the Gab's dress boutique. Winnie had never bought a dress from here before, but she could tell they were all very expensive, and modern. "Take a look Winnie, pick one out you like." Her mother left to go talk with Mrs. Gab who was working at the front desk.   
  
Winnie looked around. There were dresses galore, of all sizes and colors, and fabrics. She stopped at a pink one with yellow flowers. Lace circled the waist, and a white flap fell over the front. The sleeves were poofy, and short, and lace trimmed the end. The skirt of the dress, puffed out like a tea pot. It was the ugliest dress Winnie had ever seen. But the one next to it was beautiful. Winnie couldn't take her eyes off it. It was white silk, and a white sheer over layer covered the arms, and the rest of the dress. Winnie imagined herself wearing it and walking down an isle with Jesse waiting at the end. After they married, they'd take a boat to France, like Eve and Henry had planned, and they'd go to Paris and drink tea. Then they'd run off into the hills, and climb trees, and on the beaches, they'd bury themselves in the sand, and swim when the sun beat hot on their backs.   
  
She ran her fingers down the silk, admiring it's texture, when a voice from behind startled and interrupted her thoughts. "It's gorgeous isn't it?" Winnie turned to find the red head from the game of croquet. She looked a lot like the woman at the counter. She brought her own hands to the dress and took it off the hanger. "So, you and Miles are getting married? It's so sudden, when I heard, I was speechless. Can you believe that?"  
  
Winnie just stared. The girl seemed softer then she had before. Her eyes seemed sad and lonely. "He'd love you in this dress."  
  
"No he wouldn't." Winnie thought to herself. "He doesn't care about me at all." But she didn't say anything aloud. She had always been scared to speak in front of the girl. So she remained quiet as the red head went on.   
  
"Miles really is quite a catch Winnie. I mean, he's the richest man in town. Maybe in this whole country."  
  
Winnie couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She didn't even think her words were coming from her. "What about love? Don't you care about that?"  
  
"Of course not. In case you hadn't noticed Winifred, I'm not the most compassionate person in the world. I never had any desire for love, just money. I know you though. I know you seek it. I can read you like a book Winnie Foster.. You're going to walk down the isle to the biggest bag of money anyone of us is ever going to see. You're the lucky one. You just don't know it"  
  
"Cursed is more I like it." Winnie covered her mouth. She could kick herself for letting that slip in front of her.   
  
"You don't love Miles?" She didn't speak for a long time. Neither of them did. "But I can see it. There's love in your eyes. I know it, because every time I look at you it makes me sick."  
  
"Don't you see the sadness?" Winnie decided she didn't care what she said anymore. She hadn't spoken of her feelings to anyone, and now, here it was slipping out, and it couldn't possibly get any worse no matter what the red head would say about her.   
  
"Well, yes, but I thought that love and sadness all came in the same package?"  
  
"I guess they do." Winnie dropped to her knees, and buried her head in her lap. She new how she looked but she couldn't help it. The red head looked around, and saw her mother and Winnie's mother chatting idly. She dropped down to Winnie.   
  
"Look, Winnie, if you don't love him, why are you marrying him?"  
  
"I have no choice." She couldn't say anymore. She got up, grabbed the pink and yellow dress, and ran to her mother. "I want this one." She said placing the dress on the desk. Her mother looked at Winnie, "Are you sure dear?" She asked trying not to be rude. "Yes. I'm absolutely positive." And with that she left for the car. 


	14. Jesse's Bargain

CHAPTER 14: JESSE'S BARGAIN  
  
Jesse looked around his room. He had everything he ever asked for from his parents, which wasn't much. Equipment for stick ball, some books on other countries, and a picture of the Ifle tower. He had a dresser full of nice clothes he never wore except the night of the opera.   
  
He thought of Winnie. He couldn't stop thinking about her since the night before when she told him that she couldn't be with him. His heart broke at that moment. He didn't want to believe that she didn't love him, but what other explanation was there?   
  
He tried to dismiss her out of his mind, but when he did that, he thought of his brother, and how much he hated him. Winnie would, or already had given her love to him, which meant there was nothing left for Jesse but Paris.   
  
He closed his case. Everything he needed was packed there. Well, almost everything.   
  
"Jesse," his mother called. "A friend of yours is here."   
  
Jesse stood straight up. Hope filled his heart. "Winnie." He whispered, and ran down the stairs, but at the bottom stood a girl he didn't recognize. He'd never seen anyone like her before. She was as tall he was, and her body was slim. Her eyes were a dark piercing brown that made his stomach turn into knots, and his head sweat, scared that she new all of his deepest secrets. And her hair burned a fire red as he'd never seen before. She was beautiful, but intimidatingly powerful.   
  
"You must be Jesse." She claimed with confidence, and knowledge. He just nodded and continued to stare in complete awe. "It's you, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It took me a while, but I remembered the way she acted when I first brought you up on the croquet field. I should have known it then. I was just trying to scare her away from your family, but there was a whole other story, wasn't there?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're the one Winnie loves aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't insult me Jesse Tuck. I'm the one that plays the games, but no one plays games with me."  
  
"Is this a game you're playing now." He was angered, and his confidence in her presence rose. Perhaps he was feeding off her own. He wasn't sure.   
  
"No, this isn't a game. This is me, trying to get on top of the world."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"I've wanted to marry into this family since you moved here. I want Miles Tuck."  
  
"Why Miles?"  
  
"Because he's tough. A strong match for me. And if you help me, I'll help you get Winnie back."  
  
"Look, as wonderful as this sounds, she won't come back to me. She's made up her mind about Miles and me, and I have a train to be on in 3 hours. There's not enough time."  
  
"Don't lose faith. Help me, and I promise Winnie will be on that train at noon." 


	15. Interrupted Wedding

CHAPTER 15: INTERRUPTED WEDDING  
  
Winnie looked into the mirror at herself in her new dress. It was hideous. "Good." She thought. She took a look around her room. She looked at the window and remembered when her and Jesse shared their first kiss, her first kiss, right there in that very spot. She picked off a flower from the vines that grew outside her window and put it in her hair for remembrance of Jesse.   
  
She walked downstairs and noted the look on her mother's face as she tried to hide her disgust in the dress. Her father sat in his chair smoking a cigar, to ashamed to look at the daughter he put no effort into helping escape her mother's wrath. A wrath he himself did not want to face.   
  
She continued down the stairs, and her mother put a bouquet in her hands. "Daughter, Winifred, I can't tell you how happy I am. I'm really am truly sorry this all happened so sudden, but I know you will be happy. I promise." She kissed her daughters forehead, and Winnie kept her mouth shut. She had nothing left to say to her mother.   
  
"Winifred." She looked towards her front door where her name was being called by the red head. "Excuse me Mrs. Foster, but may I have a moment with your daughter?"  
  
"Of course, but quick. Her weddings already running 15 minutes late. Miles had to take care of some business, and he said he wouldn't be here any later than 11."  
  
"Oh it's O.K Mrs. Foster. A girl only has one wedding. Lets not rush it."  
  
"Thanks dear. You're right. Please don't take too long though."  
  
The red head grabbed a shocked Winnie's arm and pulled her up to her room. When the door closed, Winnie became hysterical. She cried, and shook, and dropped her bouquet. "I can't do this, I can't do this." She repeated.  
  
"Sounds like someone has a bad case of cold feet."  
  
"I hate him. I hate him. I can't marry him."  
  
The red head stared silently for a long time, then took a couple steps closer. She grabbed her arms, "then don't."  
  
Winnie fell silent. She stopped shaking. She became lifeless. When she spoke, her voice was drained, and her tone was unemotional. "I have to." She proclaimed.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do. He promised me he'd hurt my family if I didn't."  
  
"Winnie, he's not going to hurt your family. I promise."  
  
"There's nothing you can do."  
  
"You know, I still don't understand why you don't want to marry him. He's handsome, rich, powerful. I wouldn't care if he hated me. I'd still marry him."  
  
"I know you would. If only it had been you instead of me."  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I'm going to marry to Miles Tuck." 


	16. Final Showdown

CHAPTER 16: FINAL SHOWDOWN  
  
Jesse stood at the train station. He laughed as he imagined Miles meeting up with a man at home that would never show. He made up a fake business meeting, and he wished he could be there to see his brother's face. Miles was so carried away with work, he'd even miss his own wedding if it meant getting up higher in the world. Poor Winnie, he thought. He couldn't stand to imagine her with him. Whether she loved him or not, Miles was the wrong man for her.  
  
He sat down on a bench. He asked a man for the time. "11:50." He looked around. No sign of Winnie. He beganto doubt she'd be there at all. The red head promised she would, but that was almost three hours ago. And Winnie still had to make her own decision. No one could force her. Could they? He wondered. "No. No one could make Winnie do anything." He quietly said to himself. "If she doesn't come, then I'll have my answer. She loves Miles."  
  
5 minutes passed, and still no sign of Winnie. He grew very anxious, and started pacing back and forth. He couldn't stop moving. The train had pulled up, and was leaving in five minutes, but he had to wait for Winnie.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Miles finally made it to the wedding. He didn't know why Mr. Phony had not showed up, and he tried to control his temper, in order to please Winnie. It was 11:30 as he ran up to the platform at the end of the isle. He nodded at the band, and the instruments began to play.   
  
Everyone turned in their seats and stood in respect for Winnie who was now walking down the isle. Miles made a face at her dress, but hid it quickly. It didn't matter. He knew she was playing a game with him, and wasn't going to let her win. Infact, Winnie had become a game to him since the night of the opera. He didn't care about her, and he probably never would, but he wasn't going to lose her to Jesse, and she was beautiful, so at least he could brag about her to society.   
  
He did wish he could see the expression on her veil covered face though. A thick, layered white veil covered her hair and her face. She gracefully walked down the isle step by step. When she got to the platform, the minister began to speak. "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered her today to join..."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah was all Miles heard. He was already running late, and had to be at the train station in no more than 25 minutes. "Look, I really don't have time for this. Can we please just skip to the 'I do's'?"  
  
"Do you miles Tuck take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do, and quicker please." The crowed gasped.  
  
"Do you take him?" The minister asked  
  
"I do" she said.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Jesse looked out for Winnie. The train was whisteling and there was no sign of her. He sighed deeply and stepped up onto the locomotive. He walked to his cart with his eyes to his feet.   
  
She didn't love him. He felt his heart rip in two as the train began to take off.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"You may kiss..."  
  
But before the minister could finish, Miles quickly lifted the viel off her head, and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back when the crowed gasped. On woman even screamed. Miles look out at all of them, most of who were now standing, a few older people fainted, and one very old woman laughing hysterically, Winnie's maid with a huge smile on her face, and a red headed woman, still screaming hysteically.   
  
Miles turned his head back to his bride to find a petiete, young red head. She smiled brightly at him. "How do you do Mr. Tuck?"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Jesse! Jesse!" Winnie screamed as she ran trying to catch up ith the entrance of the train. "Wait," she called out, "stop." A man stood at the doorway, and reached out a hand to pull the young girl in. She grabbed for it, and he pulled her up. She hugged the man with all the energy she had stored up on the trip to the station. She went down the isle, calling for Jesse, searching every box cart. Almost losing hope, she found one last door. She took a deep breath, placed her sweaty palm around the handle, and pulled it open.  
  
A young boy sat reading a book. She couldn't tell what the book was. But he didn't seem to notice her entrance. He looked sad. She walked in front of him, and dropped to her knees. She placed her palms on his cheeks, and he stared at her speechless. Without a word, she pushed her body up, and pulld his fase to hers, until they met for a kiss. He didn't object, and he didn't pull away, and he didn't speek. Instead he kissed her back, and brushed her hair with his fingers.  
  
When she finally let him go, she stroked his face, and stared into his eyes. Millions of things were spoken between them in that silent moment. All was understood, and all was forgiven. Winnie finally broke the silence. "Ture love conqures all." And she was right. "I love you Jesse Tuck." And she did. 


End file.
